


The Globe Situation

by CrescentMoonRising



Series: The Night is Darkest Before the Dawn [4]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston Fandom
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Jealousy, NSFW, Photos, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrescentMoonRising/pseuds/CrescentMoonRising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part One of Awards Season: Tom is not happy to find pictures of his girlfriend with both Benedict Cumberbatch and Michael Fassbender at a Golden Globes afterparty.  OFC decides to use this newfound jealous nature to her advantage, with NSFW results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Globe Situation

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a three part series called Awards Season, and this is the first piece of fanfiction I ever wrote! This takes place in 2013, right after the Golden Globes in Los Angeles and Noelle returns to London and her boyfriend Tom Hiddleston.

“Godamn, I hate the rain.” she grumbled while attempting to close the door to her flat.  Standing in the doorway, she shook off the tiny droplets that hung on her arms and shoulders while managing her packages. 

Noelle shivered slightly as she moved into the kitchen, placing the large paper bag onto the island. With each tin removed, the sound reverberated off the walls.  For a London apartment, she was lucky to have the spacious amount of room it provided. The kitchen island separated the rest of the apartment from the living room.   A multitude of comfortable chairs and couches were spaced throughout—creating a haven for the two avid readers.  She checked the clock above the stove and realized the man she shared the apartment with should be walking through the door at any moment.

Noelle pulled the tins out of the bag; she bit her lower lip- hoping she got Tom something he would enjoy after another sold out show at the Donmar. The flat immediately began to take on the intoxicating scents of garlic and basil. She had ordered from their favorite Italian restaurant, just around the corner. It was “their place” – the one that had to toss them out at closing because they lost track of time and space.

Noelle realized she hadn’t heard from Tom since the previous night.  By the time her flight landed at Heathrow, he was already at rehearsal.  She had hoped for at least a text, asking her whereabouts.  She resigned to herself that he must have had a busy day into night.  Both of their careers were in the middle of a huge upswing.  Lately, it took its toll on their time together.

She had just returned from Los Angeles and two of the busiest weeks of her own life. Her profession as a makeup artist usually kept her close to home.  However, she couldn’t believe her luck—she finally had clients who were finally being recognized for their work.  February was the thick of awards season and now she was completely in demand.  Her previous work with Benedict Cumberbatch found herself on a flight to L.A. and smack in the middle of the _Twelve Years a Slave_  cast. Her dance card was filled with galas and posh gatherings: the Golden Globes, the Screen Actor’s Guild Awards, the events before and exclusive afterparties. Living out of a suitcase for the past two weeks was getting very old very quickly. 

She loved her clients, and Ben was no exception.  Just like his good mate Tom, he was incredibly generous and kind to everyone. With his recommendation, she had branched out to some of the female cast members while on their excursion.  Lupita Nyongo’o proved to be every bit as friendly and charming as the tabloids portrayed her.

Generally, Ben could be the epitome of a British gentleman- suave and charming with the hint of mischief in the air.  However, when he found himself in a room with a certain Michael Fassbender, there was a propensity for things to get wild. And that debauchery usually included everyone around them.  After their win for Best Picture at the Globes, the entire cast and crew were invited out dancing and drinking at the Esquire after party.

After her hangover the next morning, she hoped she had the stamina to keep up with this cast. She still had a month or so until the Oscars were over. The boys were definitely putting her through her paces while she was with them. 

Even if the weather was quite the opposite of the warm and sunny ambiance that surrounded her in L.A., Noelle was more than happy to be in London.  After placing the various selections for dinner on the counter, she went to change into something a little sexier than a turtleneck and jeans.  Two weeks was a long time away from Tom and her goal was to get his attention and secure it quickly.  She finished putting her tight black yoga pants on over some sexy lingerie and paused for a moment to look for her perfume. Without that pause, she’d never have heard the front door click as it closed. 

"Tom?" she called as she stuck her head out from the bedroom.  She saw his tall, lean shadow move through the kitchen, with no response.  She bounded happily towards him, watching him take off his heavy black cardigan jacket as more droplets rained onto the floor. 

Working on Coriolanus had provided Tom with an amazing resurgence of muscle, making each and every one of his shirts twist and pull in all the right areas.  She could see the definition in his deltoids and trapezius through the white linen.  She silently thanked the gods for all the upper body work he needed for his performance. 

She couldn’t wipe the grin off of her face as she threw her arms around his neck.  As she went to press her lips to his, she was met with a frigid body in response.  Noelle pulled away from Tom and held on to his arms.  “Darling? Are you alright?”

His blue eyes, usually full of mirth, were like coal as they peered down at her.  He swiftly entangled himself from her embrace and threw the jacket on the counter.  “Have fun in L.A? Must be exhausted.” His voice was strangely calm, but Noelle could feel the unsaid tension cut through the air.  Noelle swallowed tightly, trying to ignore his detachment and her own disappointment in his non-welcome. She forced herself to believe he was just tired, and continued.

"Yes, we did.  I’m so glad to be home—I went and got us dinner.  I picked some stuff that we’ve liked before.  I want to catch up with you and how things have been." She stopped, looking over at Tom’s back.  He was playing with his hands; biting his lips.  She didn’t like how tired he looked. "I hope you have been taking care of yourself, you look exhausted." She was starting to ramble, and she hated that.  However, Noelle wasn’t used to this much silence from Tom.  Her anxiety began to rise as she watched him hunch slightly over the kitchen island. 

"Well, you’ve definitely taken care of yourself.  I mean, with all the excitement and celebration while you were in the States." Again, his voice was composed, the tone collected.  However, the undercurrent of seething anger was becoming apparent. 

She walked towards him and reached out for his arm, “I’m not sure where it’s coming from, but I’m not liking the feeling I’m getting here. Can’t you talk…” Before she finished, he flinched from her touch and stared blankly into the living space.  She pulled her hand back as if she was scorched by fire.  Her eyes went wide, anticipating Tom’s next move.

A soliloquy that was probably perfected with his usual preparation began to tumble from his mouth. “Well, I can tell you had a fantastic time with Ben.  And Michael too, apparently. I didn’t know you all became so close over the past couple weeks.  That’s great, Noelle.” He paused and his eyes froze on her. “Really. Just grand.”

Her mouth opened slightly while Tom spoke.  She surprised herself as her voice shakily escaped her lips.  She could manage to whisper his name before he continued right over her.  “Well it’s pretty apparent, if you ask me.  I mean, maybe you’ve become bored with me?  Seems you’re expanding to men who are more chiseled? Grecian, maybe? Ben gained some muscle lately, so he fits that mold.   But, I’m surprised at your choice in Michael.  He’s a bit roguish isn’t he? Or are you into that now?” His eyes had now narrowed on her and he appeared to be smiling.  Except, she knew this was no smile—this was akin to a tiger sizing up its prey.

Noelle couldn’t hold her nerves back any more.  Her hunger had been replaced with a knot in her abdomen.  She sputtered, “Tom, what are you talking about?” She tried, again, to grab his arm but missed. 

He went for his laptop that was stationed at the corner of the island.  He opened it, sliding it in front of her.  He slammed the power button, allowing the screen to come to life.  As she crept towards it, Tom turned from her and walked into the corner. 

Noelle’s hands shook as moved the cursor around.  As she recognized what she was viewing, her breath became stilted. The images kept popping up and she realized there were at least ten pages open.  The pictures were all the same, but from different news outlets.  The offending photo was from the Esquire party: Ben in his elegant suit and tie with his glass of whiskey in hand; Michael with his sunglasses and his tailored Armani tux.  And in the middle of the two of them was Noelle. 

She silently cursed that the dress she had chosen was showing off a good portion of her alabaster skin. Her dark brown curls clung to her shoulders as she had one arm around Michael.  Her long dark blue dress dipped into a seductive V, showing off her ample breasts and curving down her thighs.  She was looking in Ben’s direction, and a huge smile was plastered across her face.  Michael’s head was tilted downwards, and she feared it was obvious that he was staring at her cleavage.  Ben’s smile could be interpreted as more than friendly as he returned her gaze.

As she scanned through the open pages, they were from various news outlets: AP, Reuters, E! Online.  The last tab held the proverbial nail in her coffin.  It was from the salacious TMZ, and the picture held the caption: “ _Hey, isn’t that Loki’s girlfriend? Looks like she’s moved onto some new villains—Khan and Magneto!_ ”

She turned to look at Tom, who stood with his arms crossed around his chest, his eyes gleaming but firm.  She tried to keep her breath steady, but she felt like she was drowning.  The room spun slightly and she braced herself against the marble counter. 

"Tom, it’s not what you think. They invited all the crew out with them. You, of all people, know these photogs can manipulate a situation to serve their own purposes." She moved closer to him, and could see him visibly tighten his arms. She found her voice and became firm. "Tom.  You know me. You can’t seriously believe something happened!"

He exhaled sharply through his nose and shook his head slightly.  “Noelle, come on.  I can see the way you’re looking at  _my good friend_  Ben. How you’re _just hanging out_ with Michael. I don’t need a photographer’s edit to see your face. I know that face.” He bent down so he was at her eye level, “Usually it’s been after I’ve been buried deep inside of you.” 

She gasped audibly at the venom seeping through his words. Noelle mentally made his excuses, trying to give him the benefit of his tirade. Her heart was beating so fast, it felt like it would explode from her chest. She threw her hands up in a last attempt to talk her lover down from his ledge.  “You’re overtired.  You’re stressed from all the shows you’ve been doing and you just got over that cold that ran through the cast.  Now, please, let’s eat some dinner and you’ll realize that you’re not yourself right now.” She finally got a hand on his arm and tried to bring him towards her. Noelle silently begged that he would listen to her—to reason. She looked up at him, hoping that the face of the man she knew and loved would return and replace his mask of rage.

"Tell me something, Noelle.  Were they both amazing fucks or was one better than the other? Did you get confused and start calling one by the other name? All that British cock must have been a dream for you." With a raised eyebrow, he paused slightly. He inhaled as he readied his next assault- but was met with her screaming.

"Stop! Just stop it! How dare you accuse me like this? When have I ever…" she trailed off as she walked out of the kitchen. She couldn’t continue. Who was this Tom? He certainly wasn’t the man she left two weeks ago.  He was accusing her of sleeping with two men—one his good friend, her BEST FRIEND— on the basis of a photo.

As she hit the living room, tears began to creep into her eyes.  She was so frustrated and angry, mixed with sheer exhaustion.  All she wanted was to grab her coat and leave him in his rotten state.  Noelle had her shoes in hand when she stopped.  It was right in front of her. 

How had she not realized immediately? His reaction wasn’t so much that he thought she cheated on him.  He didn’t like the idea of her being around two very handsome men. 

In that split second, she was totally floored.  Noelle was the one who had the pangs of envy when she saw Tom with his beautiful female co-stars.  She could usually ignore the throngs of women who practically threw themselves at him whenever he was on the street or in the tube. But this time, the roles were reversed. Tom was finally seeing Noelle as an object of desire from not one but two men.  His primal action was to instigate her, to make her angry and vehemently defend herself.  A luscious idea flew through her mind—something quite unlike her.

She gathered up all her nerve with a quick intake of breath. She spun around on him, staring directly at his eyes from across the room. “You’re right.  I fucked them.”

The look of anger was replaced with confusion on Tom’s face.  She could barely hear him whisper, “What?”

Noelle leaned forward to enunciate her point. “You heard me perfectly, darling.  You’re right.  I. Fucked. Them.”

His jaw went slack as his mouth hung open. The apartment was so quiet; she could hear his shoes squeak when he shifted his weight.  Noelle continued, “Why hide it anymore? The night of the Globes? I had them both in a room right off the ballroom.”

He walked towards her in a trance, as she drew him in.  She became more animated as she spoke, her hands gesticulating through the air, “How could I help myself? Two gorgeous men wanted me? I couldn’t say yes fast enough. I’m sure everyone heard us from that small office.”

Tom’s long legs closed the space between the two of them and he was standing in front of her. With him so close, she nearly lost her nerve.  However, Noelle couldn’t stop. “Can’t you picture it, darling? The two of them had their hands all over me, grabbing my tits and ass. Michael fucking me from behind? Of course, my mouth was occupied with Ben’s cock, so no one could hear me scream.  It was quite the experience.” Her voice dropped low and she reflected his surprise with her own catlike smile. 

Tom swallowed slightly, his Adam’s Apple bobbing for air.  His eyes had darkened considerably and he licked his lips. She could register the shock, and his arousal, on his face. She never used language like this, even when it was just the two of them.  When he spoke it was barely audible, “Is that so? You must have been consumed with lust to fuck them both at the same time.”

She found his face dangerously close to her own.  She tried not to focus on his eyes, rather on his mouth.  The mouth she wished to have on hers. “They were in control of my pleasure, and I loved every moment.” She instinctively clenched her teeth when one of her breaths found the scent of Tom’s cologne mixed with rainwater. 

One of Tom’s hands slowly looped behind the back of Noelle’s head, entwining her curls in his fingers. His voice was firm, commanding, “Maybe I need to show you who is truly in control.”

She gasped slightly as he tightened his grasp on her hair.  She nodded slightly as she tried to swallow. “Maybe you should.”

With the hand behind her head, he brought her body against his.  As she brushed up against him, she could feel his length under his trousers. Noelle was done with the charade; she wanted Tom right then and moved to place her hand on him.

 “No.” was all he said and he held her wrist tightly.  Slowly, he brought his mouth right to hers, but held off joining them. Confused, she flicked her eyes upwards. When she caught Tom’s eye, he rotated his jaw ever so slightly as his focus went down her body.  His other hand grabbed her ass while he moved towards her neck and ear. 

“You belong to me.” With those words dripping into her ear, Noelle nearly lost control of her legs. 

This was not her Tom.  She was used to him being patient and a thoughtful lover.  No, this was primal- pure sexual power —which he was using with just the slightest touch and the tone of his voice.  It had dropped so low it was almost unrecognizable.

He placed his lips at the intersection of her neck and shoulders, slowly dragging them up towards her ear.  As his tongue traced around her earlobe she felt her body being moved backwards.  His strong arms were keeping her upright when she felt the back of her legs hit the sofa. 

He moved his hand from her ass to cup the heat that was swirling between her legs.  “My, my.  I can feel your desire already.  Did you get this wet so quickly for Ben and Michael as well?”

Before she could stop herself, her response tumbled out of her mouth. “Wetter.”

Tom growled and finally closed his mouth over Noelle’s—his tongue firmly caressing her own, drowning out her moan.   His hands moved to her sides, slowly dragging her pants down till they were around her ankles.  Tom’s thumbs hooked into her underwear, and he pulled away from her to see what she was wearing.

The black lace curled around her hips into two tight lines. His mouth crept into a small smile as Tom’s long fingers grazed along her inner thighs and agonizingly traced her outer lips.  Noelle shuddered beneath his touch, finding herself leaning into him.

She gasped slightly as he removed his fingers and pushed her down onto the couch.  Tom’s height afforded him a great advantage over Noelle and she couldn’t help but feel slightly intimidated.  He leaned down to her, hooking his fingers under her chin. 

“You’re only allowed one word tonight and that’s  _my_  name.  Understood?” Noelle nodded again and in a swift motion found her pants being thrown across the room. 

Tom knelt down and moved himself between her legs.  He placed both hands on the sides of her face and kissed her-taking her breath away. She pulled her arms around his shoulders, grasping at the collar of his pressed shirt.  He pulled back, only to yank her shirt off and licking his lips at the matching black lace bra underneath.  He began to attack her breasts, fondling one while using his tongue to lick the other.  He allowed himself to dip underneath the lace, circling her nipple.  Instinctively, Noelle clenched her legs around Tom’s waist to gain more friction. 

Tom’s hands moved down Noelle’s legs and he pulled her till her feet were barely touching the floor.  When he sat up from her, all she could see was his eyes gleaming in the dimmed room, as he took one finger and dragged it down her stomach.  He looped it into one of the bands across her hip and slowly pulled his finger in between her thighs.  As he began to stroke her, she moaned loudly at his touch, missing it for so long that she couldn’t contain it anymore.

He moved again to her underwear and they were pulled off, thrown towards the kitchen.  She then felt him place her leg on his shoulder, planting hard kisses down her thigh. She was gripping the cushions on the sofa, her nails leaving marks in the fabric.  When he finally rested between them, she felt him begin to graze around her core. 

“Oh, Fuck!”

Tom pulled away from her, his right eyebrow cocking ever so slightly.  She gasped from the abrupt removal of his touch and raised her head to look at him. 

“No. My name.”

Noelle gasped again, her chest moving up and down in a rhythmic dance as she couldn’t think straight.  “Tom!” and she moaned again as he resumed his ministrations. 

She could feel the coil beginning to twist inside of her as he moved his tongue in circles, then twisting in and out of her.  His torturous assault picking up a fevered pace until he slowly placed one of his nimble fingers inside of her.  The feeling was enough to make her toes curl.  Her mouth dropped open and no sounds escaped as he placed a second finger in her depths.

As he massaged the spots he knew so well, she felt herself hitting a fevered pitch.  The sounds coming from her mouth were unintelligible, and she tried desperately not to say anything that would end the pleasure.  Finally, he hit her core and brought her over the edge.  She crunched her body up slightly as her head rose from the cushions.  “Tom!” she screamed, over and over as she lost control of her limbs.  She collapsed backwards onto the cushions, gasping for air. 

Having been away from Tom was enough to make Noelle ravenous for him, but his display of authority and lust was beyond her expectations.  Both of her hands were on her face, as her breaths began to even out.  She brushed some of her curls away from her face to see him unbuttoning his white shirt.  He slowly removed it behind him and worked on his belt buckle.  As he dropped it, along with his briefs, she leaned upwards towards him. 

Tom bent down again and she could feel her own heat off of his lips. He licked her lips slowly with his tongue and pressed his forehead to hers.  “I doubt the two of them can even compare to the way that I will have you now.”

Tom pulled Noelle up and then quickly turned her around. He pressed her to him, grabbing at her breasts, still encased in the lace of her bra.  Noelle tilted her head backwards onto his chest and ran her arms up into his hair.  She wanted him to kiss her more, but he leaned her down onto the couch, her hands splayed across the cushions.

“So, being fucked by the two of them—was this how it happened?” he growled as she felt him pull her ass up in the air. She hummed slightly when he stroked himself over her slit.  “Are you imagining them again?  Is this Michael or Ben’s cock right now?”

She raised her head to say  _his_  name, but a shriek was all she could muster as he pushed himself into her completely.  When he completely retracted himself, she gave out a shuddering moan and he stilled on her.  “Say it, Noelle.”

“Tom!” she yelled, and he began to thrust into her.  She tried to hold herself up, but her arms began to falter from his force and the pleasure building up inside.  The hand on her shoulder moved to her cheek and he grazed his thumb across her mouth. She took it in and sucked it, feel her moans reaching a higher pitch.  Tom moaned with her, as they recreated the scene she painted earlier. 

She could hear his breath becoming stilted and his groans becoming louder.  He moved both hands to her hips and with sheer strength almost lifted her feet off the ground. 

She could feel herself clenching his length as it thrust in and out of her, finally building her back again.  Noelle yelled his name once, twice more-the only encouragement she could give.  She wanted to desperately scream that she was going to come, but refused to disobey his command.  With one last thrust, she hit her climax again.  Noelle arched her back into his thrusts, her head tilted up as she succumbed to him. 

Tom slowed while she came, but resumed his pace again only a few moments later.  “Fuck, Noelle!” and she knew he was about to explode. With his last thrusts, his hands found her breasts and he grasped them tightly. He gave out a guttural moan and crossed his arms around her chest, bringing her flush against his body. She grabbed his arms as he placed his mouth near her ear. He continued to pump himself into her as his breath caressed her ear and throat. 

Their breaths became synchronized, Noelle’s eyes fluttering open and closed.  She precariously removed herself from Tom’s embrace and collapsed onto the couch.  Tom sank down onto his knees and sighed, placing his head on her stomach. 

Tom allowed a rough laugh to escape his lips.  “I guess the exhaustion did make my thinking slightly hazy, huh?”

Noelle sat up and grabbed his face, bringing it to hers.  “Absolutely. However, your need to state your claim over me is definitely appreciated.” A small smile formed on her lips.  She loved this new side of the man she’d never dream of leaving. And now she knew how to bring that side of him to light.

“Oh, yes,” he groaned, voice now returning to the velvet silkiness she was accustomed.  “I’ll share you with no one else, Noelle.” He dipped his chin to his chest and repeated. “No one”. 

“Hmm,” she mused.  “That’s too bad.” She moved around him and walked towards the kitchen.  She found her underwear and slowly bent at the waist to retrieve them.  Tom’s eyes glazed slightly, watching her slowly arch upwards, putting her curves on display for him. 

“What?” he asked, his voice slightly cracking.

“Well, Michael did mention that he could be available to join us sometime.” She paused, giving herself a moment to allow the information to sink in.  “It’s too bad. I guess I’ll just have to disappoint him,” she sighed, a sly grin now enveloping her face.

Noelle had one second to look over her shoulder to see Tom scrambling his long legs, rising from the floor.  She squealed as he flew after her and she tried to desperately to escape into the kitchen.  Her laughs, however, turned into moans as he pinned her against the kitchen counter and covered her mouth with his own.

 _Oh well_ , she mused.   _Dinner can definitely wait._


End file.
